En la fiesta
by cheshire-chan04
Summary: Las fiestas de Asgard son famosas en varios sentidos, solo que Loki prefiere una noche tranquila y dormir en su comoda cama ¿podra conseguir lo que quiere? Esto tambien lo pueden encontrar en amor-yaoi asi que no piensen que es plagio


Era de noche en Asgard. Los dioses, sirvientes y guerreros tomaban un merecido descanso luego de un día tan agotador, porque estar celebrando, riendo, cantando y bebiendo agota a cualquiera no? (¬¬).

Solo los guardias se mantenías despiertos rondando por los corredores del palacio y procurando que ninguna amenaza pudiera asechar al Padre de Todos, a su esposa Frigga y a sus dos hijos, Thor, el mayor de cabellos rubios, unos brillantes ojos azules y tez bronceada, y Loki, el menor, de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca que hacia resaltar unos ojos de un verde intenso y místico. Mientras el mayor aparentaba tener unos 16 años, el menor rondaba por los 14 años y las diferencias entre ambos eran notorias, no solo en cuanto su físico, sino tambien en su personalidad, Loki es jugueton y travieso, pero también es un chico muy maduro y centrado si así lo requería, en comparación a Thor quien siempre estaba dispuesto a saltar a alguna aventura y a buscar cualquier ocasión donde demostrar su poder como guerrero y por supuesto a jamás perderse de las descomunales fiestas que armaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. El y sus inseparables amigos no paraban de relatar sus aventuras y a beber barriles de cerveza u otras bebidas que de a poco les iba pasando la cuenta. Mientras Loki, como siempre sentado alejado del resto decidió escabullirse harto del alboroto y de las claras violaciones a las buenas costumbres y la decencia

**.- A veces pienso que soy adoptado ¬¬.- **suspiraba el pequeño mientras veía a su hermano y amigos "bailar" de manera horrorosa (-_- pobre Loki). Cansado de todo decidió irse a su habitación para poder "dormir" si es que podía. (o si yo se lo permitía XD)

La fiesta había acabado con algunos cuantos durmiendo de las maneras y en los lugares más insospechados. Estaban desde los clásicos que dormían en el suelo, hasta un sujeto que dormía a pata floja sobre una lámpara de madera que colgaba en el techo (como llego ahí?...la magia de los fics supongo -_-)

Thor gracias a ¿quién sabe quién o cómo? Logro llegar a su habitación y recostarse en "su cama".

**.- no lo puedo creer.- **murmuraba Loki quien había despertado luego de que su querido hermanito terminara acostado a su lado.**.-Thor, pedazo de bestia de nuevo te equivocaste de cama.- **Replicaba furioso el menor.

**.nnhha Loki no seas pesado y déjame dormir aquí por ahora.- **Decía el mayor en medio de la borrachera.

.**grrr, si no hay de otra.- ** Decía el pequeño dándole la espalda a su hermano y acomodándose lo mejor posible. Afortunadamente la cama era amplia así que no había mucho problema en realidad.

El problema empezó cuando sintió algo duro golpear contra su trasero.

**.- ¬¬… por el amor de Odin, ¿por qué demonios trajiste a Mjölnir contigo?.- **

**.- No es Mjölnir.- ** Dijo después de un silencio.

Un viento frio lleno la habitación de repente y el silencio se hiso, si es posible aun más profundo

**.- …. .. oh, mierda.- **Murmuro el más joven mientras sentía una penetrante mirada a su espalda. En ese instante supo que debía empezar a despedirse de la idea de dormir.

**.- *_***

-o-

Al día siguiente en el desayuno.

**.-Loki, cariño ¿estas bien?.- **Pregunto Frigga extrañada por la actitud de su hijito.

**.- o.o..-**Loki tenía la mirada perdida con unas muy notorias ojeras.

**.- ^_^ creo que la "fiesta" que tuvimos anoche lo dejo un poco cansado, ¿verdad hermanito?.- **Decía el mayor fresco como una lechuga, a lo que Loki solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza como si estuviera en un transe.

**.- Creo que Loki no debería acostarse más temprano cuando haya celebraciones, ya van varias veces que le pasa lo mismo -_-** (estos padres del año ni siquiera se percataron que su hijo no estaba en la fiesta XD).- Decía Odin mientras terminaba su comida ignorando como el mayor veía a su hermanito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fin


End file.
